Enemies
Overview In Valor the attacker can summon a variety of unique enemies which all have their own abilities on the battlefield. Infantry Infantry are units who fight on foot. These units are commonly used for overwhelming tactics since they are generally cheaper than mounted or siege units. Axeman Price: 50 gold Hitpoints: 110 Attack: 40 Description: Axemen are the cheapest units available for the attacker to summon normally. These units sacrifice speed for damage, and are capable of harming players who are blocking with weapons such as the sword or halberd. Axemen are also able to throw stones to break the defender's fortifications. Swordsman Price: 75 gold Hitpoints: 100 Attack: 29 Description: Swordsmen should form the backbone of any army. They are capable of holding their own in melee battles, since they have the ability to block enemy attacks. Swordsmen are also able to throw stones to break the defender's fortifications. Longbowman Price: 100 Hitpoints: 50 Attack: TBD Description: Uses a bow, runs when outnumbered, and has strong ranged attack Arsonist Price: 60 Hitpoints: 50 Attack: TBD Cavalry Cavalry are quick units designed to exploit poor base design or kill their foes on the open field. These units are best used when the defender's base has been breached or the defenders are fighting outside of their base. Knight Price: 140 Hitpoints: 200 Attack: TBD Description: Like the Swordsman the Knight has a strong melee attack, however unlike a swordsman the Knight will not be able to block attacks or throw rocks at walls Horse Archer Price: 120 Hitpoints: 50 Attack: TBD Description: Like the Longbowman the Horse Archer can shoot arrows and the same amount of HP. Siege Equipment Siege equipment is intended to break down the defender's base. The type of equipment used depends on the situation or base design of the defender. Catapult Price: 500 Hitpoints: 150 Attack: TBD Description: Catapults are slow-moving yet potent siege artillery. They will try and clear a path to the defender's flag, as well as destroy important buildings. If a defender is close to the catapult, it will try and shoot that defender. Catapults are quite expensive and vulnerable, so a balanced army is necessary to utilize them effectively. Catapults are vulnerable to fire. Battering Ram Price: 800 Hitpoints: 900 Attack: 150 Description: Battering rams are the tanks of the medieval era. They will attack the nearest building to them, and must touch a building in order to damage it. They have a heavy attack which can only be used on buildings, but the cooldown for using their ram is substantial. They are vulnerable to fire. Special Units Engineer Price: N/A Hitpoints: 450 Attack: TBD Description: These units spawn in the beginning of a match, gathering coin for the attack by chopping down wood. Before the match they have large amount of HP and can switch between a bow and a sword while being attacked. After the set up time is over there HP is deduced greatly. General Price: N/A Hitpoints: 2500 Attack: TBD Description: Royal Guard Price: N/A Hitpoints: 300 Attack: TBD Description: